


In a Pickle

by cinderella81



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bodyswap, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/cinderella81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Halloween case goes wrong when Gibbs and DiNozzo become the victims of a voodoo curse</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Pickle

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own the characters of NCIS ...  
 **A/N:** Written for the Halloween_tibbs ficfest

Tony sighed softly as the morning light hit his face. It had been a strange case, complete with a self-proclaimed voodoo priestess, who’d been so pissed when he and Gibbs had arrested her she said she’d get revenge. Vance had taken them off rotation for the next few days so everyone could recuperate.

Tony slipped a hand down under the sheets to his morning wood, squeezing his cock with a smile. After the first stroke though, he frowned. ‘This is wrong,’ Tony thought to himself. He finally pried his eyes open and looked around.

“This is not my … room?” Tony’s speech slowed as he realized he wasn’t speaking in his own voice. He took a good look around and groaned. “Oh fuck,” he muttered. He was in Gibbs’ bedroom, in Gibbs’ bed and … Tony rolled out of bed and found a mirror. “Shit.” Gibbs’ piercing blue eyes stared back at him. “Shit,” he repeated, trying to keep from staring at Gibbs’ naked body. Sure, he’d seen his boss naked before, but that was more quick glances in the NCIS showers. This was … completely different.

Tony jumped when Gibbs’ cell phone started ringing. Tony searched for Gibbs’ phone while simultaneously tying to find a pair of boxer shorts to tug on.

“Yes,” he grunted as he pulled the boxers on one-handed.

“DiNozzo!” Tony was amazed that Gibbs could sound like Gibbs even when he was using Tony’s voice.

“I honestly don’t know, Boss,” Tony said. “Unless that crackpot wasn’t such a crackpot after all.”

“I’m coming over,” Gibbs said.

“Drive carefully,” Tony said. “I don’t want a ticket.”

Gibbs just grunted and hung up.

Tony rubbed his face, Gibbs’ face … whatever. “This is messed up,” Tony muttered as he headed to the closet to find clothes. He rummaged around, shoving Gibbs’ normal wardrobe out of the way. He couldn’t fight his grin when he saw a pair of designer jeans and a dark blue button up. “One of the ex-wives, I’m sure,” he said as he got dressed.

“DiNozzo!” Tony rolled his eyes and padded down the stairs.

“I’m here,” Tony said. He caught sight of Gibbs and rolled his eyes. Gibbs had somehow managed to find his least flattering clothes - baggy jeans and a horrid red shirt his father had given to him. “Really?”

Gibbs just glared at Tony, and Tony again had to marvel at how Gibbslike he looked in Tony’s body.

“I guess what you’re wearing is a secondary problem,” Tony said.

“Ya think, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Anyway,” he said. “We need to figure out what we’re going to do.”

“Agreed,” Gibbs said.

“Any ideas?” Tony asked. “Because I got nothing.”

“We need to talk Tammy Boswell,” Gibbs said.

“That would require going into the office, Boss,” Tony said. “Are you sure you want to risk that?”

“As long as we don’t come in contact with too many people, we should be fine,” Gibbs replied.

“All right, I’ll drive.” Tony snatched the keys from Gibbs and led the way out to the car.

Gibbs growled, but followed Tony out to the car. “You get to drive, but I don’t?”

“Hell no,” Tony called as he slid behind the steering wheel. “I don’t trust you not to get a ticket … I have a perfect driving record and I’m not going to let you ruin it.”

Gibbs slid into the passenger seat and buckled up. “I’m just an aggressive driver,” he said.

“Aggressive is a mild word for how you drive,” Tony said as he pulled out of the driveway and headed for work.

Gibbs just grunted and watched the traffic. He felt … strange. It had been one hell of a shock to wake up in Tony’s apartment, in Tony’s bed, in Tony’s body. He couldn’t quite describe the feeling - it was like wearing a suit that was a bit too tight - it just felt wrong.

Tony pulled into the parking lot of NCIS headquarters and turned to look at Gibbs. “We go in, avoid everyone and find Boswell,” Tony said.

“Agreed,” Gibbs said, sliding out of the car.

They slipped through security and somehow managed to avoid anyone as they headed to where Tammy Boswell was being held.

“I see it worked,” Tammy said the moment they stepped into her cell.

“Fix it,” Gibbs said.

“Now now, Agent Gibbs,” Tammy clucked, grinning at the two men.

“You’ll get us killed if you leave us like this,” Tony said.

Tammy was quiet for a few minutes, just looking between the two men. “It’ll wear off on its own,” she admitted.

“How long?” Gibbs asked.

“A few hours, a few days.” Tammy shrugged, unconcerned.

“A few …” Tony trailed off and looked at Gibbs. “We’re screwed.”

“We’ll find our own way to fix it,” Gibbs said, glaring at Tammy Boswell. “There’s someone more powerful than her, and we’ll find them.”

“There’s no one out there more powerful than me!” Tammy screeched.

“Oh yes there is,” Gibbs said. “We’re done here.” He headed out the door, knowing Tony would follow.

Tony did follow. “What are we going to do? Where are you going? Hey, stop walking so fast, my knee hurts!” Tony stopped and leaned against the nearest wall. “Damn … my knee really hurts. Does it always hurt like this?”

Gibbs turned back and knelt down next to Tony. “Sometimes,” he admitted. “Relax for a second.” He reached over and gently began massaging Tony’s knee.

“Oh … oh,” Tony murmured. Gibbs’ hands were doing wonderful things, releasing all the tension in his knee. “That’s … amazing.”

“Learned a long time ago there are certain pressure points that help relieve the pressure,” Gibbs said, standing and giving Tony a small smile.

“Thanks,” Tony breathed. “Didn’t realize it hurt you so much.” He gave a few experimental steps, pleased to find his knee didn’t bother him at all.

“It doesn’t always,” Gibbs said, leading the way back to the elevator. “And I’ve learned to cope.”

“Apparently so,” Tony replied. “So, you know a voodoo priest or priestess or queen or … “ Tony trailed off, wiggling his hands.

“No, but we know someone who I’m sure does,” Gibbs replied.

“No … you can’t mean … come on, Boss!” Tony followed Gibbs out of the elevator and back to the car.

“She’ll know someone,” Gibbs said as he climbed into the car.

“She’s gonna freak.” Tony slid behind the wheel, started the car, and drove off.

* * *

Tony and Gibbs could hear the music coming from Abby’s apartment the second they exited the elevator.

Tony just rolled his eyes and rang the doorbell, noting that the music paused for second and an ominous gong sounded before the music started up again.

“Brace yourself,” Tony said just as the door opened.

“Gibbs! Nice threads,” Abby said with a grin. Her eyes slid to Tony and she frowned. “Tony … what are you wearing?”

Tony shot a pointed look at Gibbs, who shrugged.

“There’s not a case is there? No, we’re off rotation, me included.” Abby looked back and forth between Gibbs and Tony and her eyes widened. “Oh my god! You two finally had sex and you wanted to tell me, but in the rush you put on each other’s clothes!”

“More like each other’s bodies,” Gibbs muttered.

“Abs.” Tony took a step forward. “We’re in a bit of a pickle here … can we come in?”

“Oh sure, sure.” Abby stepped back to let them inside. “So … no sex?”

“Abby!” Gibbs barked.

Abby blinked and looked at Gibbs. “Tony … you … barked,” she said.

“I did not, Gibbs did,” Tony replied.

Abby looked at Tony. “You are Gibbs,” she said slowly.

“No, I’m Tony, that’s Gibbs.”

“What?” Abby said, looking between Gibbs and Tony again.

“Tammy Boswell’s a voodoo queen,” Gibbs said.

“And we woke up wearing each other’s skin,” Tony finished.

“Woah, uber hinky,” Abby said. “She wouldn’t tell you how to fix it?”

“She said it would wear off … a few hours, a few days, she wasn’t sure,” Tony grumbled.

“Well then, she wasn’t a very good voodoo queen, now was she?” Abby grinned and grabbed her cell phone off the coffee table. “I know just the person to fix this!”

Tony wandered over to Abby’s black leather couch and flopped down, getting comfortable.

Gibbs sat in the leather armchair across from Tony, head dropped back against the back of the chair. He closed his eyes and thought back to that morning. He’d woken up to his normal morning wood and began jerking off without even opening his eyes. By the time he realized something was wrong, he was already coming. When he’d opened his eyes and found himself in Tony’s room, and subsequently in Tony’s body, he was completely mortified. Sure, he’d wanted to be in Tony, but certainly not like this.

Abby excited squeal jerked him from his thoughts. “What?” he asked.

“Mamba Margaret Baptiste is coming here!” Abby said.

“Mambo who?” Tony asked.

“Mamba Margaret Baptiste,” Abby said, frowning at Tony. “She is the voodoo queen here in DC and she happens to be a friend of mine. I told her what was going on and she’s going to come right over.”

“She can fix this?” Tony asked.

“Well I’d certainly hope so,” Abby replied. “She’s the best!” She sat down on the couch next to Tony and stared at him for a couple of minutes.

“What?” Tony looked back at her, glaring a bit.

“It’s so strange to see your expressions on Gibbs’ face,” Abby said, reaching out to touch Tony’s face.

Tony batted Abby’s hands away. “Stranger from this end,” he said.

“So tell me,” Abby looked at both Gibbs and Tony. “Did either of you … peek?”

“Abby!” Gibbs and Tony said in unison.

Abby just giggled. “I’ll take that as a yes,” she said.

“Abigail! Come let me in!” Tony and Gibbs jumped at the voice coming from just outside Abby’s apartment.

“Maggie!” Abby jumped up and ran for the door.

Gibbs and Tony waited expectantly to meet this voodoo queen who would fix them. To say they were surprised when a tall, voluptuous raven haired beauty appeared in the doorway was an understatement.

“Not what you were expecting, huh? I’m Maggie, Mamba Baptiste,” Maggie said. “And boy do you two have a problem!”

“Can you fix it?” Gibbs asked.

“Of course I can fix it!” Maggie said, eyeing the men carefully. “This is some seriously hinky mojo … very volatile.”

“Volatile, how?” Tony leaned forward and watched Maggie move between the two of them.

“Well,” Maggie started, sitting on the coffee table between the men. “It looks like this hack was using good mojo for revenge … no bueno.”

“So, what happened to us is … good?” Gibbs asked.

“Well, it’s the proverbial ‘walk a mile in each other’s shoes’,” Maggie said. “It’s something I’d use if a couple came to me for some guidance.”

“You mean you’d swap them as, like, marriage counseling?” Tony asked.

“Oh sure,” Maggie said. “But not without consent. This is just … messy mojo.”

“That you can fix,” Gibbs added.

“Oh I can fix it,” Maggie said. “Pretty damn simple actually. You two just have to kiss.”

Abby’s shriek nearly broke Tony’s eardrums. “Abby!” he said, rubbing his ears.

“Sorry, but this is epic!” Abby bounced on the couch. “I swear, the sexual tension between you two is so thick, I’m surprised no one’s locked you two in a room until you finally fuck.”

“Abby!” Gibbs growled.

“It’s simple mojo that was done all wrong,” Maggie said. “One kiss will fix it all up.”

Tony glanced over at Gibbs, his cheeks a soft pink. He’d wanted to kiss Gibbs for a long time, although not in this situation - it would be like kissing himself.

Gibbs gave Tony a small smile. He’d wanted to kiss Tony for a while … hell, probably since they’d first met. Gibbs couldn’t deny that there was chemistry between them he couldn‘t believe he‘d been so blind for so long.

Tony stood first and shyly made his way around the coffee table. He could hear Abby making excited noises, but he ignored her, reaching a hand out to Gibbs.

“Let’s break this mojo,” Tony said with a tiny smile.

Gibbs slipped his hand in Tony’s and stood, giving Tony a tiny smile. “This has been one strange day,” he murmured.

“Can say that again,” Tony replied, gazing at Gibbs. He licked his lips and leaned in just a bit.

Gibbs closed the space between then, pressing his lips to Tony’s in a soft, chaste kiss.

Tony felt the world spin a bit - he didn’t know if it was the spell breaking or the kiss itself, but when he pulled back he was staring into Gibbs’ piercing blue eyes.

“Thank god,” Gibbs murmured, giving Tony a grin.

Tony noticed they were still holding hands, and that Gibbs had yet to let go. He gave Gibbs’ hand a squeeze and grinned like a fool when Gibbs squeezed back.

“Well, my work here is done,” Maggie said with a grin. “Abby, walk me to the door?”

“But -” Abby huffed but nodded, walking Maggie to the door.

Tony gave Gibbs a shy smile. “So … “

Gibbs smiled back, leaning over and giving Tony another soft kiss, this one full of promise. When he pulled back he almost laughed out loud at the look on Tony’s face. “I think I might have to actually thank Tammy Boswell,” he said.

“And why’s that?” Tony asked, resting his forehead against Gibbs’.

“She gave me what I was too blind to realize I wanted,” Gibbs whispered, wrapping his free arm around Tony and pulling him in for a deep kiss.  



End file.
